Meiji Madness
by SweetSakuraDreams
Summary: KxK! Fluff! Kaoru just wants to be with Kenshin! Things go terribly wrong for Kaoru's attempts to get closer to our favorite rurouni! Will the Meiji Era Madness ever end! Of course not, but dont tell Kaoru that! Ch.3 UP!
1. Killer Laundry

Meiji Madness:  
By Sakura  
  
Ch.1: Killer Laundry  
  
Thank you for deciding to read this story. It is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic, although I've written this one, and one other down into a notebook. But it is my first fic, and my only KxK fic written. This contains lots of fluff, so you've been warned or delighted. No need to worry about the completion of this fic-its already completed manually, totaling a nice 35 pages, so you can get the idea of this story's length. This is classified as Romance/Drama, but I cannot resist putting humor into my story, so enjoy those funny little moments. This was originally supposed to be KxK but I ended up throwing in more than a little amounts of SxM and YxT. Anyways, I love reviews and suggestions, but I would rather not have flames. This story is my pride and joy so I really hope you love it!  
  
************************************************************************ Kaoru wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and tossed the practice bokken to the other side of the dojo. She growled slightly. Yahiko had skipped practice again! Probably out visiting Tsubame- chan at the Akebeko, getting a free meal as well. Speaking of meals, it had to be about noon, lunchtime, now. Kaoru exited the dojo, jogging back to the porch, jumping and landing neatly on the wooden floor. Kenshin would just have to cook lunch for now. Maybe he could even clean the dojo as well.  
  
'Oh! And he needs to go shopping too.' Kaoru thought, walking on the outskirts of home, walking around to the door. That's when the idea came to her. Why not go shopping with Kenshin today? She could use the excuse 'Yahiko skipped practice, so I need to go get him in town.' She smiled to herself, thinking how clever she was to think of it.  
  
But speaking of Kenshin, where was that baka rurouni? She slid open the wooden down and went inside. The house seemed to be empty; the online sound was Sano's loud and rhythmic snores from his room. But no sign of Kenshin.  
  
She passed her room, thinking to change out of her training gi and into a yukata or a kimono. She couldn't go into town wearing some old, ugly training gi, that was for sure! She wanted to look nice, especially around Kenshin. This made Kaoru's cheeks flush wirh a rosy color. She shook it off and the desire to change clothes. Right now she needed to find Kenshin.  
  
She came across his room and knocked on the door. No answer.  
  
"Kenshin?" She asked as she slid open the door. No one was inside. His room looked perfect, clean, spotless. Only a futon and small table with a burned out candle on top decorated his room. She slowly walked in, being magnetized to it.  
  
She knelt down by his futon and stared at it for a few moments. And with great daring, leaned over and lay her face down into the pillow that lay on the futon. \  
  
'Kenshin sleeps here.' she thought dreamily and nuzzled it with her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered close once again and breathed in the pillow. It smelled like Kenshin; fresh rice and the crisp smell of the outdoors. She brushed her lips across it as she bid farewell to Kenshin's pillow. Not until, when she stood, did she laugh. How silly she felt!  
  
'Okay, now time to find Kenshin.' Kaoru thought and straightened out his futon in hopes that the rurouni would not notice. She quietly slid the door shut and turned - and crashed.  
  
"Ee-yah!" Kaoru screamed as she was pushed over. But a strong hand reached out and grasped on to her wrist, pulling her back up. She was pulled up so quickly that she bumped back into that person. She looked up to the red haired wanderer and those absolutely gorgeous violet eyes of his. He looked down at Kaoru, still holding onto her wrist and in his other hand.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but notice the immensely huge towering basket of laundry above her head. They looked at each other once more then in sync, looked down at Kaoru's hand, which Kenshin still held. Kaoru looked back up at Kenshin. He glanced back at Kaoru, looking into her bright innocent eyes. Kaoru felt so drawn into his eyes that she was afraid she might fall into them if she continued to look any longer.  
  
Speaking of how close her face was, Kenshin was drawn towards the raven-haired beauty as well, but then. the basket of laundry toppled on top of Kaoru, making her fall over, this time, landing on her bottom. Kenshin stared in horror at Kaoru, the basket upside down, almost having Kaoru completely swallowed up, also her being drenched in clothes. She didn't move. She was too busy being in shock, blushing like mad from complete and total embarrassment. Kenshin didn't know what to say, except.  
  
"Oro." He blurted out and pulled the basket off her head. Her eyes were wide open and her jaw was dropped. She still wasn't moving.  
  
"K-Kaoru-dono." he said softlt and leaned down close. THAT woke her up!  
  
"H-hai Kenshin?" She asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"My pants are on your head." He pointed out to his white pants, in which Kaoru wore like a hat. He pulled them off and stood, shaking them out into the air a bit.  
  
"There. My pants are wrinkle free!" He smiled and went into his room. Kaoru once again sat there, shocked. Just then, Sanosuke yawned and walked lazily down the hall and stopped at the scene with Kaoru. He blinked.  
  
"Oi. Jou-Chan." He said and held out his hand.  
'What a wonderful thing for Sano to do!' Kaoru thought.  
  
"I need my underwear." He said. Kaoru fell over, completely frozen.  
  
"There they are. You were sittin' on 'em. Arigatou, Jou-Chan!" he said happily and walked off. Kaoru twitched. Kenshin opened the door again and looked down at her. Kaoru wanted to die.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kaoru cried and curled up in a ball.  
  
"Oro? Kaoru-dono?" He asked while picking up the laundry. She looked up, now sprawled on the ground, lying on her back. She looked up at him piteously.  
  
"Today hates me, Kenshin." She mumbled. Kenshin tilted his head and set down the laundry basket.  
  
"The day surely does not hate you, Kaoru-dono." He said sweetly. "Are you sure it is not you who hates the day?" he asked. She looked up and saw those pools of violet swirl. She closed her eyes and groaned.  
  
"Just leave me here to die." Kenshin smiled and sat down next to her.  
  
"Gomen nasai, but, I promised to never leave you, Kaoru-dono, that I have." He said. Kaoru wished he hadn't said that. Number one, he was using Kaoru's original plea to stay with her against herself and two, it made her heart melt. She sighed, eyes still closed.  
  
"What do you do when you are having a bad day, Kenshin? Onegai, tell me." Her question surprised the rurouni.  
  
"Well, first I realize my problem."  
  
Kaoru thought. Mentally she answered, 'I've made a baka out of myself around you.'  
  
"Then, I know that nothing will be accomplished by moping or mourning. The only thing to do is make it a better day. So I do what will make it better if that's possible. If not, then I realize what I already have and am grateful for. And if I have nothing or no one, that I look up, forward to the day that I will never be alone." Kaoru could easily detect sadness in Kenshin's voice. She opened her eyes.  
  
"You're not alone, Kenshin." She said.  
  
"And the same to you, Kaoru-dono." He said. Kaoru smiled as her heart filled to the top with joy.  
  
"Let's go," Kenshin then said, "It seems as if Yahiko is visiting Tsubame-dono in town. I must purchase some tofu and some other things as well.Why don't you come with me?" he asked, extending his palm.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading ch.1! I hope you liked it. If so, please review! Also, do you think I should post up a Soujiro x O/C story? Would you all like to read it? Let me know! Ch.2 will be up soon!  
  
Sakura 


	2. Trying Not to Let Go

Meiji Madness  
  
Ch2: Trying Not to Let Go  
  
A/n: Thank you for the reviews so far, I appreciate it very much. =D If anyone is having trouble with the Japanese, please say so or if it is confusing in any other way. One must have at least a significant amount of RK knowledge to comprehend it.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Why don't you come with me?" He smiled and extended his palm. Kaoru smiled and turned over to sit up and slipped her hand into his, pulling her gracefully up.   
  
"Arigatou, Kenshin. Just wait a minute, I'll be ready to go." She said and walked backwards, keeping her eyes on him until she disappeared into her room. Once inside, Kaoru let out a huge sigh of relief, her hand flying up to her heart as she was comforted by the soft rhythmic beat.   
  
She then changed into a dark violet yukata, tying the light violet obi tightly around her waist; letting her raven colored hair spill out from the released ponytail. She smiled into the mirror and stuck her tongue out at her reflection. She said with a giggle,   
  
"Stupid Kaoru…"   
  
The Rurouni once more returned to his room, hanging up the laundry, smiling. He always liked to help out Kaoru; it was his fault in the first place that he dropped the laundry on her head. He looked over to his futon. Even if he hadn't looked at it, he knew that Kaoru had been there; his room smelled of jasmine and rain, especially his pillow.  
  
  
  
He bent down to the pillow and watched it, huge eyes blinking at it curiously. Why had Kaoru been in his room? 'Oh well' he decided and smiled as he stood, placing one hand on his sakabatou, just a bit nowadays to check it was still there, although he hoped he wouldn't need it.  
  
Kaoru opened the door to find Kenshin leaning there, on the opposing wall. She slid the door shut behind and took a few steps away from Kenshin, to the side, to twirl around in her yukata. She had gotten it a month ago and never really gotten the chance to wear it. Sure, it looked exactly identical to her other ones, but that was besides the point.  
  
Kenshin waited in awe. She was a beautiful sight, really. She finished twirling; sapphire eyes setting back onto Kenshin, raven colored hair setting into place, the yukata's hem and obi's bow still swaying still. Kenshin grinned, something the sweet Rurouni didn't do very often, but settled on a smile before Kaoru would notice. She laughed a bit and asked,  
  
"So, Kenshin, how do I look?" She held up part of her yukata, lady like. Kenshin blushed, as a million different things popped up his head, although only a few would suffice as a polite and non-embarrassing answer.   
  
"You look beautiful." He said. Kaoru froze. Kenshin froze. Had he just said that!?   
  
"Oro." He said goofily. "Th-This one thinks that you look very nice in that Yukata." He nodded before his eyes crossed. Wrong thing again!   
  
"Gomen Nasai, Kaoru-Dono, shall we go?" There. Fixed. He was the Hitokiri Battousai. No, Himura Kenshin. And Himura Kenshin could do anything, even shrug off something as embarrassing as THAT.   
  
He started walking into the main area of the house. Sano sat there chewing on a fishbone. Kaoru rolled her eyes at the sight.  
  
"Oi. Kenshin. When's lunch?" he asked looking up at the two. Kaoru glared.   
  
"SANO! YOU ARE SO LAZY! WHY DON'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING!?" She screamed , threatening to hurt him. Sanosuke shrunk back, grinning.   
  
"Heh! I was just asking! Uh, Kenshin, you're cooking, right?" Kenshin blinked and nodded, acting like nothing was wrong. But of course he would have to cook! If he had another one of Kaoru's meals, he might just roll over and die.   
  
"SANO! I SEAR I SHOULD OF NEVER LET YOU IN THIS HOUSE!" Kaoru screamed, clenching her fists.   
  
"Ooh. I'm scared." Sano said. "Calm down Jou-Chan. At least…uh… Iie. You suck at that too…Hmm…" Sano put his hand to his chin and looked up, as if pondering.  
  
"Grrraaaaahhhhh!" She leaped, attempting to beat the crap out of Sanosuke. But she was pulled gently from out of the air, two arms wrapping around her waist pulling her close. Kenshin stepped back, holding Kaoru up by her waist tightly so that she wouldn't fall, her feet dangling centimeters off the ground. He held her up so that she was parallel to his face. His wild fiery red hair tickled her cheeks, but his grip didn't hurt her. She stared straight forward, not about or even dare to turn her head, blushing, half from the embarrassment of being pulled away like some child in front of Sano. And the other part of her reason to blush…  
  
"K-Kenshin. You can put me down now." She said, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He looked back and smiled.   
  
"Gomen Nasai, Kaoru-Dono, but This one cannot put you down, for you may injure Sano. If you injure him, he will be unable to do chores, that he will not." Kenshin said truthfully.   
  
"WHAT!" Sano yelled. Work?! Him!?   
  
"Uh, no thanks, Kenshin." Sano said. Kenshin felt Kaoru tense up; she grasped Kenshin's arms and tried to push them away. But he wouldn't budge. Instead, Kenshin grabbed onto her hands as well. She leaned back against his shoulder and gave a 'hmph' in defeat. Kenshin pulled Kaoru closer to his face he leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
"Shhhh… We would should listen to what Sano has to say." He said calmly, the warmth of his breath tickling her ear. She calmed down quite considerably, nearly melting in his arms. Kaoru blushed and looked at the ground. Sano and Kenshin exchanged glances , Sano grinning and Kenshin smiling with a slight blush.  
  
"Any who, Hai. I'm going over to the Kitsune lady's house. See ya later Kenshin, Jou-Chan!" He yelled and ran out of the house. Kaoru sighed. Kenshin chuckled.   
  
"Sano was just having fun, Kaoru-Dono. This one will do his chores. " Kenshin smiled. Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"Iie. It's not that Kenshin." She said, head still lowered and still being held.  
  
"Aa. Please tell this one, would you?" he slightly tightened his grip out of nervousness. Why was she so upset. "What's the matter?"   
  
"Nothing, nothing, Kenshin." She said forcing a smile.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. Kaoru leaned back.   
  
"Hai! We should get going, ne? It's already past noon." Kaoru said. She shouldn't be upset! She was going shopping with Kenshin! Kenshin smiled.   
  
"Hai, Kaoru-Dono." He said and started walking out the door.  
  
"B-But Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted. Kenshin stopped. "You're still holding me!"   
  
"Hai, Kaoru-Dono." he said, completely innocent.  
  
"Aa. But Kenshin…" Kaoru started, confused. "Aren't you going to put me down?" Kenshin blinked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin didn't know the answer.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin suddenly. "Kenshin!" Kaoru pleaded.  
  
"Hai?" Kenshin asked. "Answer me!"   
  
"Ah, This one thinks that it is a long walk to the market and you have been working very hard lately." Kenshin said quickly.   
  
"Please put me down. I can walk to the market just fine, thank you." Kaoru said. There was no way Kenshin was going to carry her like this to the market! He set her down. Kaoru sighed and grabbed Kenshin's hand, pulling him out the door.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
End of ch.2 I hope you enjoyed it. Is it good? Is it fluffy? I hope so. Please review and stay tuned for ch.3! 


	3. The One that Holds Your Heart

Meiji Madness  
  
Ch.3: The One that Holds Your Heart  
  
A/n: Sorry for not updating in so long! I lost the notebook that contained the entire story in it! Anyways, here's the next chapter of Meiji Madness J Enjoy!!  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Kaoru sighed and grabbed Kenshin's hand, pulling him out the door. She was going to release his hand but just couldn't part with it. She stared at their hands as Kenshin looked to her, like a small child, waiting patiently, for some kind of answer.  
  
Kenshin wanted to grin. He wanted to laugh. He also wanted to stay with Kaoru forever. But, he wouldn't do or say any of those thing; just simply watch Kaoru's mind race over what to do next. He feared she would let go. He wanted to hold on to her forever and never, ever let go. So, he wouldn't. He wouldn't let her go.   
  
Kaoru's heartbeat felt like a timer, counting down to her decision. She began to panic, wondering what Kenshin was thinking. She looked up at him, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't read his emotions. Only those gentle Rurouni eyes gave a clue. Kindness. Yet, Kenshin always seemed kind. They drilled into her eyes, almost hauntingly when she felt him move slightly. She was surprised by his sudden movement and pulled back, but bounced back as she looked down at her hand, iie, Kenshin's hand Or rather, both. His fingers were intertwined with hers now and hers laced with his. Blushing, she looked up at Kenshin., a little shocked, but none the less , happy, grateful, and relieved with a smile.   
  
Kaoru looked away and laughed, squeezing Kenshin's hand hard and pulling him down the path to the busy little city of Tokyo. It would take about twenty minute's time to reach the market. For the first few minutes the two were silent. Kaoru decided to talk.  
  
"So, Kenshin. What did you do this morning?" She asked.  
  
"This one woke up a while back before dawn, made breakfast delivered something to Megumi-Dono, did some errands for her at the market, came home, and then did the laundry." He said. Kaoru's jaw dropped slightly.  
  
"You did that much work?" She was quite surprised. "I-I didn't tell you to do the laundry!"  
  
"Hai, this one knows, but he's just earning his keep." He said, he felt Kaoru's hand shake slightly.   
  
"Kenshin… You don't have to do all those extra chores to stay. I would still want you here anyway, you know that! Oh.. And the breakfast you left out for us was delicious as usual." She smiled, Kenshin nodded.  
  
"How was your morning, Kaoru-Dono?" He asked.   
  
"Oh, you know, woke up Yahiko, although he fell back to sleep. Ate breakfast and told Yahiko to meat me in the dojo, but he didn't, so I started training,. Later I figured he ran off to visit Tsubame-Chan. He thinks he can just go off and visit her whenever he wants!"  
  
"Hmm, Hai, demo, Yahiko really likes Tsubame-Dono." he said looking over to Kaoru who looked over at him in return. Fiery red hair falling messily over his eyes and his cross-shaped scar, hai, she could still see his facial features quite well, and ohh, were they wonderful. Kaoru's cheeks felt warm, and she struggled to snap her mind back in responding to Kenshin.  
  
"Hai! I'm aware of that, Kenshin. And I think Tsubame-Chan likes Yahiko back as well. It is really sweet, and Yahiko is growing up so fast… but he still needs to come to his lessons! You would think responsibility came with age. Obviously not with Yahiko. … I don't know. What do you think?"  
  
"Ano, Yahiko should still attend his lessons, demo, he should also be able to visit with Tsubame-Dono. You should have a talk with him , let it pass for today." He said, still looking at Kaoru. Kaoru's gaze wandered from Kenshin to their surroundings. She was also a little surprised Kenshin told her what to do.  
  
"I suppose we will have to talk, I'll check up on him at the Akebeko…maybe. Oh… matte, didn't you say you went to the market this morning?" Kaoru stopped walking.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said, stopping as well, but still holding onto her hand. He decided to tell the truth… kind of. He tightened his grip on her hand.  
  
"This one thought you might have wanted to go…" He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Aa… Alright.. Well, we are almost there… It would be a waste to go back.." Kaoru started. Kenshin nodded and continues walking, his grip loosened a bit now.  
  
"You know… it really is nice nowadays. Things are much more peaceful. Like things were, more or less, when it was only us." Kaoru said. It was rare in which she could spend time with him.   
  
"This one agrees. Yahiko is with Tsubame-Dono…"  
  
"And Sanosuke is with Megumi-San…" Kaoru said but her voice trailed, a little disappointed. Everyone could be with someone in that way. It seemed everyone had someone to be with except herself…  
  
"Ano, Kaoru-Dono, to the market?" he blinked. Kaoru snapped to reality.  
  
"H-Hai Kenshin. I was just thinking, gomen!" She smiled.   
  
"Aa, Well, this one does not want to interrupt your thoughts!" He said but Kaoru quickly waved it off.  
  
"Iiie Kenshin! I was done thinking anyway!" She giggles a bit, trying to hold it back.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin faulted, for the several-th time today. This made Kaoru laugh harder. She covered her mouth with her free hand, shaking her head, still laughing though.  
  
"Ka-Kaoru-Dono?" He asked in a worried tone, turning in front of her, pulling her towards him. "What's so funny?" He sounded so confused , it just made Kaoru laugh even more. She dropped his hand and leaned forward and rested her head against his chest.  
  
"N-n-nothing. Gomen Kenshin! You're just, … just like a little puppy sometimes!" She tried to breathe.  
  
"A-a puppy?" He asked. "Aa…Okay…" Kenshin didn't quite understand what she was saying… although he tried.  
  
"So sweet and innocent, seeming. There really are many different sides to you." She said and blushed once she realized what she was doing, stepping back.  
  
"Aa. Now this one understands. How would you like this one to be, Kaoru?" He asked. Then a pause, "-Dono." He added quickly. Kaoru was a little shocked at first but smiled at him.  
  
"Rurouni no Baka." She said before placing her hands behind her back and started walking ahead.  
  
"Nani, Kaoru-Dono?" He asked suddenly appeared, using god-like speed.  
  
"I like you the way you are. I just like to feel like I'm talking to Kenshin. Not the pet Kenshin. You don't have to everything I say, or worry about me all the time. I'm not a little girl, you know." True, Kaoru was almost twenty.  
  
"This one knows that, Kaoru-Dono. Demo, with all that has happened in the past , you're in danger. This one likes to help out. Don't worry about it, Kaoru-Dono, This one can handle doing breakfast and doing laundry. You are the one that has to handle Yahiko and Sanosuke. That is a difficult job all on its own. You also have the dojo! You have a great deal of work yourself, that you do." He said.  
  
"Hai, I suppose so…Well, we're here, Kenshin!" Kaoru pointed out as the busy, bustling people crowded the streets. Then, someone ran past Kaoru quickly.  
  
"Aa! Hey! Watch where you're going, Baka!" Kaoru yelled into the crowd. She felt Kenshin place a hand onto her shoulder. "Where to?" he asked as she turned to face him.  
  
"I'm not sure, I thought we would look around--Ah!--Where it's not so crowded!" Kaoru cried, being bumped into again. She sighed, annoyed. Kenshin smirked inwardly. With barely a sound, she was pulled into Kenshin's arms as he jumped onto a nearby roof and sped across them, going to roof to roof. Kaoru gasped at first, but looked up at Kenshin. He was the only thing she could see, everything else sped by as if Kaoru watched the world whirl by from afar. Is this what Kenshin felt when he was going this fast? She looked up, a smile, as usual on his face. Kaoru watched in amazement.  
  
"Ano, Kaoru-Dono, you wanted to go somewhere less crowded?" He said with a laugh and landed on the ground in an alley. Kaoru stood, dazed a little, grabbing onto Kenshin's gi.   
  
"Un? Too fast?" He asked and blinked and Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"It's okay, it was fun! Let's go!" The two walked out into the open road. There was still a lot of people, but it didn't suffocate them.  
  
"The Akebeko." Kaoru mumbled and she looked at the restaurant and then at Kenshin who smiled and nodded. Kaoru started to go in.  
  
"Aa! Matte Kaoru-Dono, come here and take a look." Kenshin waved to follow and traveled back into the alleyway, this time through it, peeking around it's corner. Kaoru mimicked was surprised a bit at what she saw.  
  
Tsubame leaned against Yahiko's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Aa. Yahiko and Tsubame-Chan…" Kaoru whispered. Kenshin smiled and whispered, "Shh.." Kaoru nodded and watched intently.  
  
"Yahiko-Kun, don't leave. Stay a little bit longer, onegai..!" Tsubame pleaded. Yahiko pulled her closer.  
  
"Kaoru probably wants me back home, I dunno, and you have to work." He said, but Tsubame shook her head.  
  
"O..ne.gai…Yahiko." She tugged on the sleeves of his gi. Kaoru's eyes widened. Tsubame-Chan was the one keeping Yahiko so long!? But nothing shocked her more than what came next.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
End of chapter 3! I really hoped you enjoyed it! I bet you can't wait until the next chapter! Just remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I shall update!! May the fluffy-goodness be with you and come back to enjoy some more Meiji Madness in chapter 4!   
  
Truly,   
  
Sakura 


End file.
